The applicant will develop a comprehensive software application that combines three dimensional (3-D) stereology, spatial point analysis, and mapping brain regions of unlimited size. The mathematical and statistical principles underlying the methods are well established. The software will be Microsoft Windows(R) based and compatible with the applicant's existing software product for brain mapping and neuron tracing, Neurolucida(TM). Interactive stereology "Help Wizards" will simplify test setup and execution. The system design will integrate optical and video image data analysis using conventional light microscope systems and can be extended to confocal microscopes. The linkage between optical and video microscopy (facilitated by the patented Lucivid(TM) display) will improve the ability to analyze tissue visualized under several types of illumination and thereby enhance the user's ability to interpret complex structures. The software will be designed to permit easy data exchange with other software applications and other computers. In Phase II the applicant will complete the software, extend the system to confocal and electron microscopes, and implement data communications.